4 Letters
by AokiiLapiis
Summary: Aoki Lapis is a 16-year old girl that is avoided by the whole school. The only person that keeps her company is her nephew Mikuo. But what happens when one of the most popular guys at school, Len Kagamine, is interested in her. Will someone protect her fragile heart from breaking? Len x Aoki ( YU NO LIKE, YU NO READ !)
1. Chapter 1: What is Love? What is Hate?

**_Love._**

**_How can a word of 4 letters be so important to people?_**

**_Maybe they don't know what true 'hate' is._**

**_No, they surely don't know what true 'hate' is._**

**_If they knew, they wouldn't believe in love, would they?_**

**_The only thing 'love' and 'hate' have in common is that they both have 4 letters._**

**_"Hate hurts more than love. Hate makes you strong and love makes you think about your future with that person." That's something dad would say._**

**_I don't know what love is anymore, I knew, but I've forgotten everything._**

**_Because Hate took Love's place in my heart._**

My name is Aoki Lapis. I was 16 years old at that time, and i was going to live at my grandma's house. My mom died when I was young and my 'dad' left me. He wanted to live with a woman i believe to be named Meiko and her children. He called me a 'bother' and entrusted me to my grandma. Grandma was my mom's mother and the only friendly relative that wanted to take me in. So that's why i was standing at the front door of her mansion. My grandma was sweet, funny and she was always happy. I don't know why but every time she smiled at me a thought entered my head thinking that that beautiful smile might be fake. Because everyone hated me, right?

I pressed the door bell, hoping that there was nobody home. Not like I hated my granny or something but I didn't want to see anybody at that time.

*Ding-Dong*

"Yes, who is it?"

"Umm, it's me Aoki Lapis. Is grandma home?"

I heard her whispering: "Shhhh, it's the Death Bringer, SHUT UP!"

"Uhhmm, yes, the door is opening right now, you can enter."

I knew that they would be scared of me. Everyone in town is scared of me, because everyone knew my mom, right? The beautiful Hatsune Miku with the blue hair that everyone loved. She looked like a princess. I think that i loved her, but i don't remember anymore. And you know why people called me a monster? Because I din't cry when she died in a car accident. She was coming to pick me up at school , when everything went wrong. I just didn't cry because my mom hated it when I cried, and I didn't want to make her mad even at her death, right? The whole town knew about the 'Death Bringer'. They knew my name but not my story.

I saw a row of maids waiting for me at the entrance of the house. They were whispering but when I entered they all became silent. I knew why. There was a maid with another uniform than the others that was glaring at them.

" Hello, Lady Aoki. I am Iroha Nekomura, the head maid. Let me guide you to Lily-sama's room." When I followed Iroha the maid's were whispering again.

"… Death Bringer…Miku... Dead..."

I just neglected them, but i saw that Iroha was glaring at them. When we were going up the stairs she looked rather uncomfortable. I guessed that she was scared of me too.

"You don't have to be scared. But if you choose to believe the rumors i won't blame you."

She looked surprised, but she didn't answer. We entered my grandma's room. She was 57 but looked like a 30-year old woman. With her cute voice she looked just like my mom, what gave me some memories.

**_"Mom, could you sing me a song before I go to sleep? I really really really love your songs!" "Okay, my little Ohime-sama." She sang, holding my hand tightly. " Mom, I am not the number one princess in the world" I said. " Uhh, yes you are honey!" she said protesting. " Mom, YOU are the number one princess in the world, i am number two." Awww, that's not true! I will be the queen and you'll be the princess, okay?" "Okay, mom!" She kissed me on my forehead and went to sleep._**

"Aoki, I missed you!" My grandmother screeched, hugging me tightly.

My grandma was weird that day. She acted like she was happy, but she looked sad. She's acting. I was sure of that, she was acting. Maybe she also thought that I was the 'Death Bringer'

**"_Don't play with that kid! What will happen to you if you play with her! She killed her mom, that 'Death Bringer'!"_**

"… Aoki! Earth to Aoki! Damn, you're becoming deaf at such a young age, hehe!"

It was funny, but I didn't laugh.

" Well, I was saying that your uniform of your new school has arrived. I heard that it's a good school. You like singing, right? Well there are some good singers at that school and I think you could start your career there…"

How did she know that I liked singing? Did she ever hear me singing? I always sang my mom's songs, and sometimes I wrote my own songs, but I didn't know my grandma knew.

" Umm, where's my room? I'm tired, and tomorrow is my first school day."

"Ohh yes, that's true. Gumi painted your room. It's blue with purple stripes. Those are your favorite colors, right?"

"Yes, thanks grandma"

I don't even know who Gumi is.

I entered my room and tried to sleep. It's not like I was anxious for tomorrow, because I was too tired for that. Tomorrow was my first day of school. I was not excited because I would hate everyone there anyway.

* * *

Thank You For Reading.

This Is My First Fanfic.

Please Review If You Want Some More Chapters.

And...

Please Say **_Honestly_**if its good or bad.

I Could Also Use Some Tips.

.


	2. Chapter 2: My Power Source

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for publishing it that late. I ended up rewriting this chapter because I didn't like it... Buuuuuut, I have to thank Minzy and Naokamifor the reviews. LOL(Lots Of Love ^.^) Ah, yes! I'mchanging this into a love triangle... Hehehe (^0^)

AokiiLapiis

* * *

I had a nightmare, again. Since the day that my mom died, there wasn't a day that passed without me having a nightmare. I was sweating, so I went to shower. I don't know why but I had the habit of singing while I was showering. It started when I was a little kid, until now. But I was still wondering, how did my granny now that I liked singing?

**_"Although I'm destined to become sea foam, I will always love you no matter what happens. After dissolving into the ocean and sky, I will always watch over you. I wanted to get closer to the blue starry sky that you would sleep under every night and I longed for that day to come to me in the ocean but when it came, it seemed it wasn't perfect. The first feelings in my little life, how heartbreaking love can be if you're not ready for all of its endless pain. Even though my-"_**

*Knock-knock*

"Lady Aoki, I brought you your school uniform. Lily-sama and Mikuo-kun are waiting. They want to have breakfast with you." What? Did she just say Mikuo?  
"W-wait!" I jumped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and entered my room. "D-did you just say M- Mikuo-kun?" "Yes, Mikuo-kun is going to live with you and Lily-sama, until he finds an apartment. He just arrived."  
I was shocked and happy at the same time. How come? Wasn't he living with his parents? Mikuo was the one that helped me out when everybody at school ignored me. He was my protective nephew. The one that helped me overcome my fear. The one that almost fixed my broken heart.

_"My mom told me that if you touch the 'Death Bringer' you will get a disease." "Mine told me that you will die!" I sat in a corner, crying. Why? Why do I have to live like this, I didn't do nothing wrong."Did your mom tell you that it's not nice to make your classmate cry?" I looked up, and I saw him. Mikuo was standing in front of me glaring at the two boys that were talking about me. They ran away as soon as they saw him. He patted my head and said: "Why do you always have to show your weak side to people? If you show it to them you will get bullied, you know? You have to have a source of power...like umm... Me!" "Y-you?" "Yeah, me! I am the Blue Ranger and my source of power is... Ice-cream! You could be the Pink Ranger; so what's your source?"_

He became my source of power until the day that he had to move to Tokorozawa with his parents. That's why I thought it was weird for him to be here. I combedy hair while I was eyeing my uniform. It was a white shirt with 2 pink stripes on the collar. It had a pink vest and a skirt of the same color that was too short for my liking. The socks were also pink with 2 pink stripes on top. I noticed a logo with the letters 'VHS'. What could it mean? I put my Dr. Martens on and I went to the living room.

There he was. He was wearing the same uniform as me, but his was blue. And of course he wasn't wearing a skirt... Mikuo looked impacient, but when he saw me he literally jumped on me. He hugged me and he said:"Aoki, I missed you!" He pouted and said:" Did you miss me?" I was still shocked from the hug, so I decided to fool him. I unleashed myself from the hug. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded so I said:" Who are you?"At first he looked shocked but then he laughed and said:" Your acting has gotten better, Aoki!" Damn, he always found out when I was acting. It's as if he could see right thru me. I smiled and said:" Yeah, I missed you too Mikuo."

During breakfast grandma told me that she enrolled me in the 'Vocaloid High School'. Mikuo was happy, because he was also there. Grandma also told us that she could lend us one of her cars to go to school. Mikuo was 18, so he already had his drivers license. Iroha guided us to the garage to pick a car.

(You should know that my grandma lived in France for 40 years and she worked there as a designer. When she became old and tired of that profession, she moved back to her homeland, Japan.)

Mikuo chose a blue BMW 355i Cabriolet, and we left to school. When we were in the car, we kept talking about when we were kids, elementary school and the 'VHS'. He told me that it was such a good school, that even foreigners wanted to enroll there. He also told me that most of the people in the 'VHS' were singers. He was the only one with whom I could speak so normally to.

When we arrived, I became nervous. What if they begin to talk about me? What if everyone avoids me? What if... "Don't be nervous. I'm here with you." He was smiling at me happily. He jumped out of the car. Why does he always jump? Is he a kangaroo or something like that? What if he falls? I am a pessimist, right? "Aoki, get out." I got out of the car, took my bag, and waited for him at the entrance. As soon as i saw him coming I took a deep breath, and I entered the school.


End file.
